Finally Together
by brucas-girl
Summary: A.U. Lucas loves Brooke, Brooke loves Lucas. But they can't tell each other until one night changes everything. Brucas, Naley and Jayton
1. Chapter 1

**This is completely different story to the other I'm writing. I need you more than ever (please if you haven't!)**

**Background**

Lucas and Brooke have fancied each other since they could remember, but they never acted on it. Peyton is with Jake and Nathan and Haley are together, but not married. Some of it is similar to other season but not completely the same.

I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL

Chapter 1- Secret Love

They all met up at their usually lunch table. The girls were on one side of the table and the boys on the other. the girls all-looking loving into the boys eyes. Everyone had someone, Brooke and Lucas have never officially gone on a date, but when the gang met up, Brooke and Lucas would be left, because they never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Secretly they were madly in love with each other, everyone could see it, but they couldn't, they were both to shy to say anything.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," Lucas said.

"Hello Broody," Brooke replied.

They were both thinking about how sexy the other one was.

"So you girls ready for tonight?" Brooke asked the girl.

"What's tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Girls Night, we going to a college party, it should be fun," Brooke told the group. Brooke couldn't handle liking someone so much, so she gets drunk, to find her feelings for Lucas.

"Can't wait," Haley replied and Peyton nodded.

"Great!" Brooke was really looking forward to the party.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They finally got to the party. It was a normal college party. Full of really hot guys, Brooke went straight to the bar with Peyton and Haley.

"Ready to have fun?" Brooke asked.

Haley and Peyton nodded.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a really hot guy asked.

"Sure" Brooke smiled.

Haley and Peyton walked to the dance floor, whilst Brooke got her free drink.

"What do you want?" the guy asked.

"Vodka and orange" Brooke replied.

As Brooke checked on her friends, little did Brooke know that her was bringing spiked but the guy.

"Here you go," he passed to Brooke.

"Thanks" Brooke quickly drank it and a sharp pain in her head.

"Ahhh… I think I need to go home," Brooke said.

"NO!" the guy yelled.

"My head hurts"

"Just come to my dorm and rest on my bed."

"Ok" Brooke replied not knowing what she was talking about.

Haley and Peyton saw Brooke leave the bar she didn't looked well. They were asked by Lucas to look after her for him, which both Haley and Peyton knew was because he was in love with her and she was in love with him. Haley and Peyton slowly got worried about Brooke so they went after her, but she couldn't be found. They rang her cell phone. They could hear it, but the door won't open. They got a guy to force it open. When it opened they found laid across the bed with a guy on top of her.

"GET OFF HER!" they yelled.

They quickly got Brooke outside, but they couldn't get home because they took a cab to the party. Haley decided to phone the only person she could Lucas….

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL (sadly) _LOL_

Chapter 2– Truth

Lucas was at the river court with his mates playing basketball. Nathan was having a family dinner with his parents, and Jake was doing the same. So Lucas was by himself until his old basketball mates came, they started playing basketball and didn't stop for hours. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello" 

"Lucas, it Haley. We need you, someone drugged Brooke drink and now she won't wake up" Haley cried down the phone.

"What? I'll be right there." Lucas hung up the phone and ran to his car.

_Got to get to Brooke, got to help her. _This was all he could think about, he had to safe the women he loved for so many years but never be able to tell her.

Lucas finally got to the college; the girls were waiting out the college. Brooke was lying down on the floor, not moving.

"Is she ok?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, she won't wake up, I'm really scared." Haley cried.

"Its ok, take me to the dorm room." He told Haley.

"Peyton look after Brooke, try and keep her awake", Peyton nodded at Lucas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haley showed Lucas the room were the girls found Brooke. The door was open and Lucas found the guy on the bed, laughing to himself. Lucas walked to the bed and picked him and pushed against the wall.

"If anything happens to her, you will live to regret it" Lucas yelled at the guy. Lucas punched him and told to stay away. Lucas found on the nightstand and took them; he thought at least they would know what she has taken.

Lucas and Haley ran outside to find still on the floor. Peyton was crying. "She won't stay awake."

Lucas picked her up and put her in his car. Peyton and Haley sat in the back. They decide to go to Brooke house because her parents weren't going to be there, like normal.

Lucas carried Brooke upstairs and laid her on the bed. Lucas had never been in Brooke room, even though they had been friends for years. Next to Brooke's bed there was a picture of her and Lucas hugging, it was the only picture in her room. At that moment knew she felt the same as she did him. Lucas kneed down next to her and whispered in her ear "I love you." Brooke eyes opened and she smiled and said, "I love you too." He moved his lips next to hers and they shared a long kiss.

**SORRY ITS SHORT. **

**WILL UPDATE SOON, WITH A LONGER CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Passion

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS 

**I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL**

Chapter 3 - Passion

Brooke woke up, smiling to herself, she was truly happy. Brooke looked at her pillow with a note saying,

"_Sorry Brooke, we went home, but Lucas won't leave you. Love, Peyton and Haley." _

Brooke then looked on her floor and saw Lucas sleeping with big grin on his face. Brooke slowly walked downstairs, so not to wake up Lucas and decided to make him breakfast. Half an hour later Brooke had Lucas's favourite breakfast ready, pancakes. Brooke walked into her bedroom and whispered in Lucas's ear, "Wake up babe."

He slowly opened his eyes and faced Brooke, all he could do was smile, he was so happy. "Good morning, Pretty Girl." Brooke blushed; Lucas was the only guy who could that. "I made you breakfast for you."

"Brooke you didn't have too."

"Yes, I did. Saved me, your always saving."

"And I always will." He slowly leaned in for a kiss, their lips slowly touched, soft but passionate kiss. They pulled away, and Brooke looked into Lucas blue eyes and thought about how much she loved him.

"Lucas, we need to talk"

"I know, Brooke."

"What is going on between us?"

"I don't know Brooke, but it feels good."

"Lucas, your one of my best friends, is it really a good idea that we become more than friends."

"All I know is that I'm madly in love with you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott"

Lucas crashed his lips with Brooke's, and they let passion take over, so clothes were be ripped off and they so were making love.

* * *

**SORRY ITS SHORT!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Practice

**Sorry about not updating sooner. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Brooke and Lucas spend the whole weekend at Brooke's house, just enjoying being with each other. They both decided not to tell the gang just yet about them. The whole time in school Lucas and Brooke just wanted to kiss each other. They both had practise tonight.

"Hey Peyton, I forgot something in the locker room," Brooke said, but she really wanted to Lucas.

Walking into the boy's changing room making sure no one else was in there. Then she saw him, she quickly hugged him and kissed him. She missed his kisses so much.

"Hello you to Pretty Girl"

"Oh Luke, missed you so much. I don't know if I can lie to everyone we know"

"Brooke I would love for everyone to know that I'm yours but you have to be ready"

"I'm ready, I want to be offically Lucas Scott's girlfriend"

"I want Brooke Davis boyfriend" then they kiss.

Lucas was the first to walk out into the gym. Brooke soon came in as well.

Brooke walked up to Lucas "Hello boyfriend", she quickly pulled Lucas into a kiss, the whole gym was in shock, the baketball players and cheerleader thanking god that they finally got together.

"Ok, you two lovebirds. Can we get back to work," Whitey said with a smile Brooke and Lucas went their own ways.

* * *

Cheerleaders 

Brooke had the biggest smile on her face from her kiss. Peyton and Haley walked up to her, "and when did this happen?"

"At the weekend, when you guys left, Lucas stayed and looked after me. we started talking and then we kissed. It was amazing. I'm in love."

All the cheerleaders went aww.

* * *

Basketball 

Lucas had a huge smirk on his face. Nathan and Jake went up to him. "Where you ever going to tell that you finally got the girl you've been pining for?"

"Just a few days ago. Its still new, but it's amazing"

"Aww, you make me cry" Nathan joked.

"We're happy for you man" Jake said friendly hitting Lucas on the back.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke finished practice together. Looking forward to being a couple tomorrow in front of the whole school. They were happy slightly scared about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Thats all for now. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
